Holding Back
by CrossLeafShipping
Summary: May and Drew are having trouble with telling each other they love each other. So how is this problem solved? Their friends of course! Click to read for summary. Mainly Contestshipping. Slightly Oldrival, Poke, Ikari.
1. Chapter 1

**A multi-chappy! So I woke up with this idea coming from my head. Must be from last night because I had some chocolate before I went to bed and I was a candy rushed^^ Anyway, this long-shot is put in this account for a reason. Because Cross helped me with the title and like Mistaken Love, it's a little collab with her ideas flowing in. So read, enjoy and review! **

**Summary: Drew and May have been dating for three months now. He loves her but can't seem to tell her while May faces the same problem. How do they solve this little problem? With their friends help of course! Mainly Contestshipping. Slightly Oldrival, Poke, and Ikari. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon** **characters. **

**~(:**

**Holding Back**

_**Chapter 1: Interfering**_

**Normal POV**

"You can do this Drew. All you have to do it tell her you love her. How hard can that be?" Drew asked himself as he looked at the mirror in front of him.

He tried focusing, that is until he heard the doorbell ring. He went downstairs heading for the door only to find his three close friends outside, Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum, and Paul Shinji. Drew had no idea why they were there, "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriends?" he asked annoyed.

Gary walked in and flopped down the couch and turned on the television, "Your girlfriend called an emergency girls meeting, so we're left out." He explained.

"But why are you here?" Drew asked confused.

"Because you have entertainment here." Gary started.

Then Ash popped behind him, "And because you have food here. Plus chef's that make pretty good food." he added.

"I was dragged here by those two idiots." Paul simply stated.

Drew rolled his eyes, annoyed that two of his friends came over just to use his things, "Remind me again how I'm friends with you guys." He asked narrowing his eyes at Gary and Ash. He was alright with Paul seeing Paul could care less if they were friends or not.

Gary sat up with a _'Are you serious?'_ face, "Did you forget? It was because of us you and May became an item." He stated.

"Didn't the girls do most of the work?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow.

"We still helped." Gary argued back, "Why are you so cranky anyway? Trouble in paradise?" he asked mockingly.

Paul smirked, "Probably mad he can't tell May he loves her."

"How did you know?" Drew asked with a puzzled look.

"Dawn told me. Every time you finish your date with May, the girls always asked if you told her yet. Then she complains to me asking why you won't say it." Paul answered.

Ash came out of the kitchen with a plate of hamburgers and hot dogs with a can of Coke, "It's true. Misty tells me the same thing."

"Yeah. You better tell her, or we'll have to deal with the complaining." Gary said.

Drew sighed, "How do you expect me to do that? I can't just tell her that. I mean we argue everyday so how do you expect me to tell her out of the blue?" he questioned his friends.

"How hard can it be? I told Leaf I loved her after the first month." Gary stated.

Drew let out a groan, "Easy for you to say. You were a player before you met her, so you had practice with that."

"Hey! For your information, I never had practice. It's called being bold."

Drew smirked, "Whatever you want to be called, I call it practice. Well, if you guys aren't going to help then leave or stay quiet while I try to find a way to tell her." He said heading upstairs.

"That means we can help ourselves for more food right?" Ash asked with food in his mouth.

"Sure, whatever."

"And we can use your game systems?" Gary asked looking for a game.

"Just don't break it."

With that, Drew shut his room door and went back to practicing leaving his friends downstairs smirking to themselves, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Gary asked.

Ash looked up from his food, "What are you thinking of?" he asked making Gary face-palm.

"Don't even think about interfering. You know how he is, remember the last time you interfered?" Paul asked trying to not get sucked into Gary's crazy schemes.

Gary's smirk widened, "Yeah and he and May got together afterwards. Beside he won't have to know. Plus, it may even stop Dawn from complaining..." he said with a mocking tone at the last part.

Paul grunted, "Fine, I'm in."

"In on what?" Ash asked.

He received a smack at his head from Gary, "Idiot. Okay, listen closely..."

**With the Girls~**

"What's wrong May?" Misty Waterflower asked urgently.

"Did Drew finally say it?" Dawn Berlitz and Leaf Green asked with hope in their eyes.

May shook her head slowly, "No and what if he plans to break up with me?" she asked freaking out.

"Then you tell him first." Leaf suggested.

May's eyes widened, "Are you kidding me? I'm going to get lost in those eyes and his smirk is going to make my heart beat so fast..."

"You're already in love with him. You can say it easily." Misty encouraged.

"I can't. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Dawn looked at May's wrist and pointed at it, "Then why would he give a home made gift?" she asked. It was beaded in red and green beads and in the center had her initials with Drew's. She received it just last week and kept it on since then.

"His feelings might have change." May answered.

Leaf smirked, "Then maybe you two need a little help..." Leaf suggested. Misty and Dawn smirked along with her after realizing what she was thinking.

May then realized why they were smirking, "No, don't even interfere."

"But why! The last time we did that, you and Drew became a couple." Leaf complained.

"That's a good point, but you guys already helped enough. I want to do this myself." May defended.

Leaf pouted, "Fine then. Have it your way..."

May rolled her eyes playfully, "I love how you guys want to help though. Hey, let's go out to get something to eat." She suggested. The girls agreed, "Just let me change first."

Leaf, Misty, and Dawn went downstairs to wait for May with Leaf smirking. "We're interfering, aren't we?" Dawn asked.

"Why do I have a feeling this is a bad idea?" Misty asked herself.

"Here's what we do..."

**~(:**

**So what did you think? So it was originally planned as a one-shot, but then Cross came up with ideas so now its a long-shot. So, Cross is doing the next chapter so look forward to it! Until then, leave a review and tell us how you liked it! Reading your opinions are always a joy to read so have a heart and leave one. **

**Oh and I, LeafxGreenx3, am planning on doing a Christmas one-shot so look forward to it^^ Again, leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people Cross here! So this here's the second chapter of the story! So…what was the plan? Is it really that bad? Well I guess you'll have to wait! Mwahahahaha –cough- failiage -.- That's my new word, don't steal it! Short intro. So let's start the chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Are we _seriously_ going to do that? I mean, that's a bit childish even for me," Dawn said.

"Well obviously not just us, but I know some people who are more than willing to help," Leaf smirked deviously.

The girls told May that they decided to go shopping, although May insisted to go with them, they told her that she needed some time to herself. Little did she know, the trio were going to unveil a part of their evil plot. Leaf whipped out her phone, "hi Gary! I need some help pronto…yes it's about May and Drew…yes Ash and Paul have to help and just so that you won't ask, yes we need the Professor's help. Thank you! Oh! And bring the 'stuff'." She hung up and put her phone back where it was.

"What do you mean by _'stuff'_ Leaf?"

"Oh my little blunette, only time will tell. Well actually, you'll know when we meet the guys, come on!" Leaf dragged the two to the school.

**~At school~**

"Well we're here," Ash said.

"No duh idiot," Paul smacked him upside the head, "where are the girls?"

"There they are," Ash pointed at Leaf who was forcefully dragging the two girls behind her.

"Hey guys! Got the stuff?" Leaf asked Gary, "of course I do," he brought out a box that had two locks and was made of metal, "I still don't know how you get your hands on these kinds of things."

Leaf looked at him with a smirk, "oh sweetie, there are a lot of things you don't know about me," she opened the box and looked at the contents, "did the Professor allow us permission?" Gary nodded and let the group inside the closed school.

There, they set up the equipment. Leaf and Gary were setting up cameras while Misty and Ash installed small microphones. Dawn on the other hand wasn't much of a techy and Paul ended up attaching all the cords to make a signal for Leaf's laptop.

"So when is everything going to happen?" Misty asked.

"Tomorrow at lunch, we don't have a class right after and neither does Drew so it's the perfect time," Leaf responded.

"All right, break!" Dawn shouted, they all left the school and awaited for tomorrow.

**~Next day~**

It was lunch and May had once again finished a few too many sandwiches in an attempt to beat Ash in an eating contest, but she was feeling better after a few minutes. "May! I have a surprise for you!" Leaf pulled May off her seat and into a storage room where they had place their equipment, "now stay here okay? It's big so it'll take a bit of time." So May did what she was told, not even trying to leave.

_'I wonder how Drew is? Will I even be able to tell him?'_ she thought.

All of a sudden she heard a noise outside. More like voices. Paul's voice to be specific, he was mumbling so she couldn't hear him. The door opened and she fell back. To her surprise, Drew was right on top of her, blushing madly. May pushed him off and tried to leave. The door was locked.

Outside the school, Leaf had her laptop up and a bunch of numbers and letters popped up. Everyone else was too confused to make anything out of it as she typed, even Paul although he didn't show it. "We have eyes!" Leaf told the gang. She adjusted the sound so they could hear their troubled friend's conversation.

_"Why are we in here?" May whined as she tried to break the door down._

_"There's nothing we can do May until someone comes and finds us," Drew sat down on one of the boxes and crossed both his arms and legs._

"Drew's right," Misty said, "we'll need someone on guard outside just in case someone tries to get them help, "I've got the key, I'll do it," Paul said nonchalantly and headed for the hall making sure no one was in sight. He quietly sat down and did nothing but guard like he offered to.

"Great! Now we wait until they finally confess to each other," Dawn squealed causing everyone else to wince.

"Yes…we shall wait!" And they all sat there watching and recording the entire event.

* * *

**There! BAM! Done for now! So know you guys now the little scheme, the original 'push-your-friends-in-a-secret-place-and-lock-them-in-until-they-do-something-about-their-problem! Phew! That was a handful to type up, so keep a look out for the next chapter…IF YOU DARE! I know it was short TT^TT sorry about that! BUT I LOVE YOU ALL ANYWAYS :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of earth and beyond. So I'm here retyping this again. Why? Because fanfiction was being a jerk and get along with me and made me press backspace before I saved. Now I have to retype this chapter. I took off homework time to type it the first time. It always happens whenever I type something up on FF. Yeah, I didn't feel like opening Microsoft so I just used FF for the new chapter this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon characters in any way.**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

_"How long do you think we'll be in here for?" May asked while trying to search for a signal for her phone. _

_Drew shrugged and flicked his hair, "Who knows, but I can bet that it had something to do with your friends," _

_May frowned, "My friends? For all we know, it could be your friends. Just because Leaf's a mastermind doesn't mean that it's always their fault," she argued back. _

_"Well, I specifically told my friends not to interfere. So that leaves your friends trying to interfere," he stated. _

_May was getting furious, "Well how do you know they aren't teaming up and doing this. Besides, why would they listen to a grass head like you?" _

"Uh-oh, this is bad. They're arguing," Leaf groaned.

The rest gathered around Leaf and watched as those two argued back and forth and groaned, "Great, now this plan will never work," Misty said.

Gary grabbed a walkie talkie and pressed a button, "Babe-magnet to Grumpy, you there?" he asked.

"Stop it with the stupid nicknames or I'll shove that walkie talkie up somewhere you don't want it to be at," Paul responded back threatingly.

Gary froze and his face paled, making the rest laugh and Paul smirk, "Okay fine, but are you still outside standing guard?"

"Obviously, genius. They're fighting now too," Paul said.

Before Gary can say anything, Leaf grabbed the walkie talkie, earning a glare from him, "Try to do something to shut them up," she said frantically.

"What am I suppose to do?" he asked.

Dawn ripped the walkie talkie out of Leaf's grip, "Just do something. Tell them to shut up or something, just make sure they don't recognize your voice," she said.

"Stupid troublesome," he said under his breath.

Dawn frowned, "Since you don't want to do it, I guess I should show the group some _very_ cute baby Paul pictures. Won't that be such a great sight?" she asked sweetly, smirking.

It was quiet for a while, "...Fine..."

"I'll pay you ten bucks for a picture of baby Paul," Gary bargained.

Dawn shook her head, "No deal, now hush up and let's see what happens," she hushed looking back at the laptop.

They turned their heads back and, as the predicted, May and Drew were still arguing.

_"Hey, shut up in there!" a voice yelled from outside, obviously Paul. _

_This caught the two's attention and looked at the door. May headed towards it, "Is anyone out there? Can you let us out, please?" _

_Drew smirked and flicked his hair, "You'll have to be loud if you want them to hear you," he commented. _

_May's face grew red and took a deep breath, "You know what, Drew? Just stop talking to me, okay? We'll be stuck in here for a long time and I don't want to waste my energy arguing with you over something stupid. Just let me relax, kay?" she asked calmly. _

_Drew's smirk fell and sighed, "Look, May I didn't mean-" _

_"I'm really tired, just let me relax a little," _

_Drew sighed and took a seat on the floor. He knew very well that if May sounded like this, it meant he just had to leave her by herself. _

"This is horrible! If they're not speaking then that means they will break up!" Dawn cried dramatically.

"Dawn, calm down. You're just overreacting," Misty said, trying to calm her down. Then she looked around, "Hey, where's Ash?" she asked.

"I'm over here, Misty," Ash said, popping behind her with food in his hand and munching on a cheeseburger with his mouth open, "Want some?" he offered.

Misty had a disgusted face then took out her mallet and took a good swing at Ash's head, "Idiot, we're trying to help out our friends and you're eating? Didn't we just have lunch?" she asked.

"I got hungry..." he complained.

"Well, at least chew with your mouth closed!" Misty yelled.

"Woah, Misty, calm down. You can beat Ash up any time you want, just not now. We need to help them or they will never confess," Leaf said trying to calm her friend down.

Misty calmed down and put her mallet away, "Alright, but what can we do? They're ignoring each other!"

"I know! What if they started to hate each other!" Dawn added dramatically.

Leaf sighed, "They don't hate each other yet," she said.

"How do you know?" Ash asked.

"Look closely at them. May is looking at her handmade gift from Drew while Drew is taking glances at her. I don't think that means they hate each other," she pointed out.

"So what you're saying is that we should continue waiting?" Gary asked.

Leaf gave him a _Duh_-expression and smacked his head, "Obviously, genius. I still can't believe your Professor Oak's grandson,"

Gary put his hand over his heart, "Ouch that hurts, you know," he said, pretending to be hurt.

"You guys, SHH. I think they're about to say something!" Dawn hushed.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and crappy. I still have to finish math homework and study for my retake tomorrow:/ **

**I feel like such a fail! I made Paul and Drew OOC and it was short and it was just not good. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure the next one will be good though because Cross is going to write the next one! **

**Until then, leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Hi people! Cross here and the fourth chapter is up and ready to be read! Just hope it's good cause I've been so busy that I didn't even realize the third chapter was up till I saw it while scrolling down. Anyways, enough about me and more on the story! ENJOY!**

* * *

The five teens gathered around the speaker curiously.

_"I-I'm sorry," May said, "I shouldn't have spazzed at you like I did."_

_Drew shook his head, "it's not your fault."_

_"What's this? Is the almighty Drew going soft now?"_

_"Don't bet your bandana Maple," he smirked and flicked his hair for what seemed to be the millionth time. May simply rolled her eyes._

_"So how do you think we'll get out?" She asked._

_"Hm..." Drew thought and slapped his forehead, "oh duh! Like this," he walked towards May who was looking at him curiously. Drew wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close._

"Almost there!" Dawn squealed and was about to repeat that line Leaf and Misty had their hands covering her mouth.

_"D-Drew? W-What are you doing?" May nervously asked._

_"This," Drew replied and was merely inches from her face. But he pulled back with a Pokeball in his hand. Drew let out May's Blaziken and commanded it to use Sky Uppercut on the door._

Paul unfortunately didn't see that coming and the door ended up knocking him down. "Paul? Paul?" Dawn tried to get a hold of him on the other side.

_Drew gave Blaziken back to May and proceeded to walk out. 'Jerk!' May thought, 'why in the world would he get that close if he just wanted to use Blaziken to get out?' She shook her head and made a run for it, "Drew you jerk!" She called and ran past him._

_Drew was confused, 'what did I do? In fact, why did I get that close to her? I could've just asked for Blaziken instead of 'that'.' But his thoughts were interuppted when Dawn's voice was calling out to a fainted Paul on the walkie talkie._

_"You guys," Drew said menacingly._

"I'm out!" Misty and Ash called and went hiding. Leaf, being an expert, quickly put her things away in record time and bolted out the door with Gary right behind her. "Huh?" A confused Dawn said, "OH!" And she too made a run for it.

May was looking for her friends, hoping she could find some comfort in them. When she did, they were talking in a tight circle. "Hey guys!" They instantly broke up and the girls ran to their friend in need, "Drew is such a jerk!" She sobbed, "I don't even know why I love him!" They tried to calm her down and put a smile back on her face.

"So Paul, care to explain?" Drew asked after helping out his knocked out friend, who in turn just grunted and walked away. "Oh no you don't!" Drew started to run after him but caught a sight of May outside with her friends. And she was crying. "Wonder why she's crying, I'll talk to her tonight."

**-That night-**

May's phone rang and she immediately picked it up without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?" She said in a happy tone.

_"Hey May it's me."_

'Drew,' she thought, "what do you want?" she slightly snarled.

_"I saw you crying earlier, is something wrong?"_

"Of course not, why wouldn't there be?"

_"May, if there's anything please t-"_ But she cut him off.

"Sorry Drew, my mom's calling me for dinner. Bye!" She lied and quickly hung up. "Dammit, why can't I even talk to him? I even lied to him," and she stared at

"Hey May!" Max called, "mom say's it's time for dinner!" It seems like she really didn't lie.

**-Leaf's side-**

"That was so failed!" Leaf announced and flopped on her bed with Dawn sitting on one side of it and Misty in a beanbag chair.

"And now May feels sad," Dawn added.

"So now what can we do?" Misty asked.

"Maybe..." Leaf pondered.

"How about just letting them figure it out themselves? I mean, we shouldn't really force people to say they love each other."

"True Dawn but they have been like this for quite a while now." They nodded in agreement.

**-With Drew-**

Drew put down the phone with a frown on his face. "Was it something I did?" He asked himself. He went online to see if Gary, Ash or Paul was on.

_Perfection has signed in_

_NerdyPerv818 is online_

_NOMNOMNOM is online_

_LonelyLoner is online_

Perfection: What's up with ur names?

NerdyPerv818: Leaf

LonelyLoner: Leaf and Troublesome

NOMNOMNOM: I thought it was guud

Perfection: Of course you would

NOMNOMNOM: .

Perfection: Anyways, why don't you just change em?

LonelyLoner: Cause she hacked them so they stayed that way

Perfection: LOL

NerdyPerv818: Shut up man! So what's with you and May?

Perfection: I dunno, called her earlier and she hung up on me

NOMNOMNOM: REJECTION

NerdyPerv818: Shut it Ashy-boy! We're trying to help a friend in need

Perfection: . . .

LonelyLoner: . . .

NOMNOMNOM: . . .

NerdyPerv818: What!

LonelyLoner: You are getting out of character

NerdyPerv818: Whaddya mean?

Perfection: You're not being a nerdy perv as your name says

NerdyPerv818: -_-' back on the real problem: you and May

Perfection: Oh yeah, well I saw her crying and all and when I tried to talk to her about it she left so I really don't know what's wrong

NOMNOMNOM: Maybe you should just confess

Perfection: Confess what?

NOMNOMNOM: That you love her! GOSH!

Perfection: That's too hard!

LonelyLoner: Well don't you think she feels the same way?

Perfection: I'm an arrogant jerk and she's a hot headed spazz

NerdyPerv818: What a perfect couple, just like your name!

Perfection: . . .

_Perfection has logged off_

NOMNOMNOM: I BLAME YOU GUYS!

LonelyLoner: Oh shut up Ash!

* * *

**Damn this was short TT^TT Then again, I've been typing this up here on FF cause I'm in school right now...I know it's boring! Anyway's I know this chapter was really sucky and curse you Drew for finding a way out! And thank you Max for making May not seem like a liar!**

**Once again, epic failiage this was on my half and I take full responsibility for the failness. Anyways, review if you'd like and please no flames.**

**LeafxGreenx3 is gonna be doing the next chapter so good luck girl! -Konata's thumbs up-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there readers! LeafxGreenx3 here to update the next chapter and I'm excited! Why? Because the thought came to me while I was watching Star Struck last night on Disney. I was just flicking through some channels and I saw it… plus I wanted to listen to one of my favorite songs from it. **

**Anyways, enough talky and let's get a move on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way.**

**~(:**

**Maple's Residents~**

"May, are you feeling any better?" Leaf asked gently as she knocked on the door.

The girls heard some shuffling from the bed and footsteps, "Hey, come on in," May said groggily. She looked horrible. Her hair was as tangle as a Tangela. Her eyes had bags under and she was still in her pajamas.

Dawn gasped, "Why do you look like that?" she asked.

May shrugged, "I have no one to pretty up for anyway, so who cares," she said.

"What are you talking about? You still have Drew don't you?" Misty asked, frowning.

"He doesn't even tell me he loves me! He probably doesn't even feel the same way I do," May said looking down.

Leaf, Misty and Dawn all knew she wanted to cry and gave her a hug, "Its okay, May. I'm sure he wants to say it too. He's just shy," Dawn comforted.

May looked up, "How would you know?"

Leaf and Dawn smirked, "He tells the boys which so happens to be our boyfriends. You have no idea fast I can break Gary," Leaf said.

May giggled, "I doubt that the oh mighty Drew is shy. I mean, he's Drew Hayden," she said.

The girls sighed, "So you don't believe that Drew is shy?" Misty asked.

May shook her head, "Nope, not at all."

"Well, do you want to go out today? Shop, eat, whatever?" Dawn asked.

"No, I'm staying home today. I have a carton of chocolate ice-cream in the freezer waiting to be eaten. You guys can go with your boyfriends though," May said.

"You sure about that? We can stay with you if you want," Leaf suggested.

May shook her head, "No, it's fine. I can manage on my own."

With that, the three didn't have a choice but to leave because they knew May was too stubborn to admit her feelings, "Alright, then let's go pay a little visit to Drew," Misty suggested.

Leaf and Dawn's eyebrow shot up. Then a smirk formed their lips, "That may not be such a bad idea," Leaf said.

They made their way to Drew's house, unaware that their boyfriends were there also.

**Drew's house**

"I don't get it. Why don't we just ring a doorbell?" Misty asked while Leaf was pick locking the door to Drew's house.

"DONE!" Leaf cried feeling accomplished.

Dawn stopped her phone timer, "Wow, and in just ten seconds. A new record," she said surprised.

Misty sighed, "Why do I even try?"

Leaf opened the door and let the two in before going in. They made their way upstairs to Drew's room and, instead of knocking, they just opened the door.

"What are you three doing here?" Gary asked when he saw Leaf at the door glaring at him.

"We thought we would come and talk some sense into that buddy of yours since you were too _busy _to help us with May," she half growled.

Gary sweat-dropped, "W-well, w-we promised Drew we would –"

"Misty, can I borrow your mallet please?" Leaf asked sweetly. No response. Leaf turned around, "Misty?"

There she saw Ash lying on the floor with Misty looking not so happy, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Yes, your mallet please," Leaf said taking it from Misty. Next thing Gary knew, the mallet made a good swing on his head and he fell.

"What are you doing here, Troublesome?" Paul asked.

Dawn threw him one of her looks, "Not in the mood for that, Paul. We're here to crack some sense into that boy," she said pointing a finger at Drew who was casually lying on his bed with hands behind his head.

"Well, what do you want? To tell me that May hates me now and wants to break up with me?" he asked emotionless.

Each girl let out a sigh of frustration, "Stupid idiot. She will if you keep acting like you don't know what to do!" Leaf yelled.

Drew looked up at the girls, "Then what do you think I'm supposed to do?" he asked.

Misty sent out her Staryu to use a Water Gun on Drew, "That's something you should figure out yourself. If you truly love May, you would tell her instead of being a wimp about it," she said boldly.

"Just let her know that you love her. She wants to hear it from _you_," Dawn added.

Drew sighed, "So I sing her a song?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Leaf announced.

"Do you even know how to write a song?" Gary asked.

Drew rolled his eyes, "I have one written."

"How bad is it?" Paul asked smirking.

Drew glared at his friends who were currently chuckling and giggling at Paul's remark, "I don't know, you tell me. I'm planning on singing it to her at the dance next week."

"If she even says yes to it," Misty said.

"Luckily, I asked her already. The question is if she still wants to go with me…"

"We'll drag her along. But we have to hear the song first," Misty demanded.

Drew raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because we need to see if it's suitable for May," Dawn said.

Drew sighed but grabbed his guitar that happened to be lying by his bed, "I'll only sing part of it."

_Here I am _

_With all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see what you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

"That's the chorus. Happy now?" he asked.

The girls grinned, "Very. Now just add some emotion to it," Leaf suggested.

Drew sighed, "I'm singing the song to _May._ Not you guys."

"Whatever. Just make sure she knows how important she is to you," Dawn said getting up. "C'mon Paul, let's go," she chirped.

Paul threw her a puzzled look, "Why?"

"We're going shopping, silly. I need to find you something to wear," she said happily.

Paul grunted but agreed to go with her and left with her.

"Well, I have to get going. I told my mom I would clean my room today and if I don't, I'm not going to the dance. So, Gary, you're coming to help me," Leaf chirped.

"Why?" Gary complained.

Leaf gave him one of her threatening look, "Because, if I don't make my room clean then I'm _not_ going to the dance. That means you'll be dancing _alone._"

Gary grunted, "Fine, let's hurry then. We'll take your Dragonite since it'll be faster," he suggested.

Soon they left, leaving three. Then they heard a growl and turned to Ash's stomach, "Looks like it's time to eat. C'mon Mist, you promised my mom you'd come over today," he said dragging Misty out the door.

Misty laughed, "Okay, hold on," then she turned to Drew, "You better make up with May at the dance. She's really upset right now."

With that, she was out the door with Ash leaving Drew to his train of thoughts.

~(:

**BLAH! It was short again and I guess a bit better than the other chapter I did. At least this one had some details in it… **

**OH and the song I used in this was 'What You Mean to Me' by Sterling Knight from Star Struck. Just a little sneak peek of the song Drew's going to sing to May (;**

**OKAY, BYEE NOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yo people! Cross over here, tis the weekend and resting is not for me at the moment! Many chapters to type, many ideas to think up! Eating noodles at the same time cause I'm a be multi-tasking! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything!**

* * *

**~Leaf's place~**

Leaf sighed in relief, "Thank you so much Gary! Now I can go to the dance and my mom won't yell at me!" She threw her arms in the air and almost hit her spiky haired boyfriend.

"Then do I get a reward?" He said playfully.

"I'm going to the dance with you. That should be good enough."

Gary hugged her in surprise and she tripped, causing both of them to fall on her bed. The two blushed at their closeness and frankly, their position as well. Leaf was sprawled on her bed, Gary's knees on either side of her body and his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Um, I think you should get off," Leaf said after turning her head away to hide a blush.

Gary smirked, "give me one good reason."

"Bec-" Leaf got cut off when Gary crashed his lips onto hers. Passion burned between them even after they broke it off, gasping for air.

"Because my mom is right downstairs and if she finds you we're both in trouble," Leaf told him. Gary got off her and pulled her up with him, Leaf opened her window and motioned for him to get out quick. He pecked her on the lips and disappeared into the night to go home.

* * *

**~Ash's house~**

Misty, Ash and his mom Delia were happily having a nice dinner. _'Maybe if I left for a bit I can finally have a picture of my little Ashy and Misty! Delia you are a genius!' _

"Excuse me kids, I think I left something in the oven!" Delia walked to the kitchen with a bounce in her steps and she made sure Pikachu would know about her plan.

Ash and Misty stared at the kitchen door for a bit and resumed eating. After a long silence, Misty thought it was getting a bit awkward, "so Ash, you're going to the dance right?"

"Of course I am Misty! I wouldn't miss it," the raven haired boy annoucned with a spaghetti noodle stuck to his face. Misty noticed it and she promptly took her napkin out and wiped it away, her face became hot when she realized just what she was doing.

"Hey Mist, you okay?" Ash asked her and put his forhead against hers, "well you don't have a fever," he placed a hand on her cheek, "but your face seems really hot, something wrong?"

_'Yes you dense idiot! It's cause you're so close! Hey, he's pretty cute up close. Focus Misty! You shouldn't be like this!'_

_'Ooh but you are~'_

_'Huh? Who are you?'_

_'You're flipping conscience girl, now go and kiss that boy like you've been wanting to!'_

_'I can't do that!'_

_'He's your boyfriend, it makes things easier.'_

_'Oh shut up!'_

Misty's war with herself came to a stop when a certain electric mouse pinched the back of her knee and triggered a tickle spot. Misty accidentally lunged forward and her lips connected with Ash's. Ash blinked in surprise but kissed back, they enjoyed it for a few moments and stopped the second Delia came back in.

"Well I was wrong and nothing was in the oven, though I could've sworn something was in there. Oh well!" She sat back down and resumed eating, happily watching the two teens glance at each other awkwardly from time to time.

When dinner was done, Misty had decided to walk back home even though Delia insisted Ash escorted her. "Thank you for everything," Misty kissed Ash on the cheek and ran home, her face hot again.

Delia high-fived Pikachu and gave him a bottle of ketchup for all his hard work. She took out the picture of them kissing and Misty kissing Ash's cheek and smiled. "I'm going to be an in-law!" She announced. Ash popped his head in, "Mom? You okay?"

"Yes dear! Now go wash up for bed!" Ash left and Delia hid her now favourite pictures away.

* * *

**~At the mall~**

"Oh! This one is so cute!" Dawn held up a light green strapless mini and spun it around. She and Paul had been doing this for a long time now, according to Paul. He had been her pack mule and carried many, many, _many_ bags of just clothes and make-up. "How do you even afford all this?" He asked the bubbly blunette, "I have my sources," she simply stated.

Dawn squealed happily when she held up a pink mini. It had black stripes going down diagonally on the lower half and a wide black belt that had a silver lining. "It's perfect!" She said and lunged for the dress, passing many other girls who went for it. Dawn outstretched her hand and grabbed the dress when someone else did at the same time. Dawn looked up into the eyes of her rival, Ursula.

"Hey let go! I saw it first!" Dawn said.

"That is such an old line!" Ursula retorted.

The two girls pulled the dress back and forth, equal in their strength. A crowd gathered around them, some chanting for Dawn, some for Ursula, and the rest just wanted a fight to happen. The store manager came and kicked both girls out, the dress was taken from their clutches and was put into a bag. Dawn met up with Paul with a frown on her face. "Something wrong Troublesome?" He asked with a hint of his rare concern.

"I found the perfect dress, got in a fight for it with Ursula, got kicked out, and now I don't have a dress for the dance!" Dawn whined.

"You bought many dresses, why can't you wear those?"

"Because! That dress was perfect!" Tears started brimming.

Paul sighed, "why did I have the feeling you would say that?" He gave her a bag, and she was sure she didn't get anything from that store. When she looked inside, her eyes lit up brighter than a firework.

"Thank you so much Paul!" She screamed right in the middle of the mall and also kissed the purple-headed boy with many people staring at them. They even heard a 'why can't you do that!' followed by a slap. He dragged her outside, "not in public Troublesome," he mumbled. Dawn smiled happily, her sulky boyfriend had done something she thought he would never do. Buy her that perfect dress.

* * *

**~With May~**

May laid down on her bed. The light blue sheets were softer than usual. Her mother had just washed them and the new washing liquid she used was different, May was very thankful for this because she needed something comfortable. She rolled herself with the blankets but her lips curled down, the warmth reminded her of the time she snuggled with Drew once under a maple tree. Her thoughts were broken when she heard a guitar playing outside, May opened her curtains to see Drew with a guitar in his hands. She opened the window, not noticing her parents and Max downstairs doing the same.

_Can't blame you for thinking_  
_That you never really knew me at all_  
_I tried to deny you_  
_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you_  
_From everything that I go through_  
_But I know that we got lost along the way_

"D-Drew?" He looked up and stared deep into her sapphire eyes.

_Here I am with all my heart_  
_I hope you understand_  
_I know I let you down_  
_But I'm never gonna make_  
_That mistake again_  
_You brought me closer_  
_To who I really am_  
_Come take my hand_  
_I want the world to see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_What you mean to me_

"Who knew he was such a romantic boy! Wouldn't you agree dear?" Caroline asked her husband, Norman. "I still don't trust that boy," Norman replied being his usual fatherly self.

_Just know that I'm sorry_  
_I never wanted to make you feel so small_  
_Our story is just beginning_  
_But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)_

_And every time I think of you_  
_I think of how you pushed me through_  
_And show me how much better I could be_

Drew finished and was still staring at May. He couldn't see the tears that started to drip down her face. But what he did see was her quickly closing the window and curtains. Drew felt heartbroken.

_'Maybe we aren't meant to be with each other...'_ he thought and walked away.

**~May's P.O.V.~**

Drew was...singing. To me of all people. Oh my goodness, I feel so bad for hiding from him. I couldn't let him see me cry, especially since it was because of him. His voice was amazing and the words of that song were just mesmerizing. Everything about him was perfect in my eyes. The first song that made me cry. Dammit! I'm such an idiot! He must have gotten the wrong idea, I ran downstairs and outside only to find it empty.

Drew...I'm sorry...

Please come back...

* * *

**~Drew's P.O.V.~**

_'Maybe we aren't meant to be with each other...' _I thought and left her property. I know I said I would sing it at the dance, but I wanted, no, needed to sing it to her. I couldn't take it anymore, she had to know I love her. Everything about her was perfect in my eyes, her so-called faults may exist to her but to me they barely do.

When I saw her leave so quickly, it was like she didn't want to see my face anymore. I couldn't complain, I was with her for a long time and I couldn't even say 'I love you'. I am such a jerk, May doesn't deserve a guy like me...

* * *

**Awwe! Such a sad moment at the end! Why did I type this? Oh yeah...cause many things are mistaken for something else. And I already typed it up so it would be such a waste of time to erase it and re-type it all. **

**LeafxGreenx3, please make a happy chapter! I know you can do it!**

**Review if you'd like and please no flames!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola readers! So, today was a minimum day at school because of teacher meetings and since I don't have math till Thursday, I plan on finishing my homework tomorrow. **

**I'm so sorry it's been taking me forever to update a new chapter but I've been really obsessed with Pokémon Black and if you haven't read my recent chapter of Oak High School, I've been liking this new couple too! FerrisWheelShipping if you don't know. Anyway, let's get to the story.**

_Asfd- flashback_

**I wish I did, but I do not own Pokémon in any way. Happy reading!**

**~(:**

**With Drew ;D**

"DREW!"

Before he can even open his door, it was knocked down by Misty's mallet and the group all gathered into his room.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

The girls threw him a death glare, "What did you say to May? She's upset right now!" Leaf confronted.

He simply rolled his eyes, "I don't think I have to tell you," he said coldly.

"What's up with you, Drew? You've been acting strange lately," Gary said.

Drew sighed, "It's nothing."

Ash stepped up, "Don't worry, I got this." He took his left hand and slapped it on Drew's forehead while his right hand lay on his own forehead, "Hmm, well, he doesn't have a fever."

A vein popped on Drew's head while he tried to stay calm, "Ash, I'm not sick. So will you remove that hand of yours away from my head," he said calmly through his gritted head.

Ash, who didn't notice the tone, kept his hand there, "Nope, not a cold."

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped waiting to see what Drew will do. When it went on long enough, Drew lifted his right arm and curled his fingers into fists getting ready to give Ash a bashing on the head. When Ash still didn't put his hand away, Drew gave his head a new injury, making the group laugh and Paul snicker.

Ash held his head in pain, "Ow, what was that for?" he asked.

Drew flicked his hair and smirked, "That was for bothering me with your hand. I wasn't sick, genius."

"Well excuse me for trying to help a friend out," he retorted.

"Back to the main subject, what did you say to May?" Dawn asked.

Drew's smirk fell and suddenly took an interest in his window, "Like I said, it's nothing."

"No you must have said something to- OH; I know what you did now!" Dawn grinned, "You sang to her, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"Wait let me get this straight. You sang the song for May and she was upset?" Misty asked.

Drew nodded, "Yeah, and she walked away after the song. What do you think that means?" he asked.

"It means you should go after her. Did you even go after her when she walked away?" Leaf asked with her hands on her hips. Drew didn't say anything but continued looking outside his window.

"You didn't?" Dawn gaped. Then, her eyes started to have flames in them, "Are. You. Stupid?" she asked between her teeth. Dawn was ready to pound the living soul out of him with Misty and Leaf but their boyfriends held them back.

"Let's not murder him yet, Troublesome," Paul said while holding onto her shoulders to prevent her from attacking Drew.

It took a while but they calmed down and sat down, "Okay now let me ask again, are you stupid?" Dawn repeated.

"What are you trying to imply here?" he asked.

"We're trying to see if you're stupid enough to let May go like that!" Misty answered angrily.

Drew sighed and flicked his hair, "Why would it matter now? She probably hates me now," he said emotionlessly.

Misty took her mallet out and whacked him on the head, "Are you as stupid as Ash or are you just naturally stupid? May still loves you, no matter what and you're here whimpering about how she hates you. Man up!"

Ash laid a hand on Misty's shoulder, "I agree with Mist here."

"Now go and tell her before its too late," Leaf said softly.

Drew sighed and started to think back to the best time of his life which was spent with her.

_"Drew, look." May pointed to an object in the sky, "Doesn't that cloud look like a snorlax?" she asked followed by a giggle. _

_He flicked his hair, "I don't know about that. It kind of looks like you," he said. _

_May sat up and pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?" _

_Drew smirked, "It means you're fat." He noticed that she started to frown and he chuckled, "Silly, I'm just kidding. You're perfect the way you are." He tried to kiss her but she turned away. _

_"You didn't have to sound so mean, you know," May said with a secret smirk. _

_"What do you want me to do?" he asked. _

_May thought for a while and stood up, "Dance with me," she said as she twirled around the calm meadow they were at. _

_"No, May. I am not going to dance."_

_May pouted again and crossed her arms, "Fine then, you're not going to be forgiven for insulting me." _

_Drew sighed but nonetheless stood up and held out his hand, "You know I hate dancing especially in public," he said as he led the steps. _

_May giggled, "I know, but this is your punishment for making fun of me," she said as she spun under his arm. _

_May's Beautifly and Drew's Masquerain started to fly around them as they started to get deeper into the dance. _

_When they were done, Drew dipped May down and smirked, "So am I forgiven?" he asked as he lifted her up to her feet again. _

_May giggled, "Silly, I've already forgiven you before dancing. I just wanted to see if you would really dance," she said before breaking down to laughs. _

_Drew stood there dumbfounded before turning his attention back to the laughing brunette, "Oh, you're going to pay for that. Nobody makes a fool out of Drew Hayden." _

_"Don't you mean Andrew Hayden?" May asked in between her giggles. _

_Drew shrugged, "Say what you want but you're going to pay for what you did earlier." He reached for his poke ball unnoticed. _

_"Oh, I'm so scared of the big bad Drew," May said sarcastically and went back to laughing. _

_She was so busy laughing, she didn't notice that Drew had sent out his Flygon until he pulled her up to the back and Flygon was off soaring through the sky. _

_"DREW!" May screeched. _

_Drew simply smirked, "What's wrong? Scared?" _

_May clung onto his arm, afraid to fall, "Don't scare me like that!" _

_"Why? This is my revenge." _

_"Fine, I'm sorry, now can we land? Please?" she begged. _

_Drew's smirked stayed plastered on his face, "Nope, not happening." _

_May frowned, "Why?" _

_Drew looked down, "Because I have to show you this." He motioned her to look down and when she did, May's eyes widened. _

_Underneath them was a meadow of red roses making a giant rose, "Drew, it's so beautiful," May breathed out. _

_"Yeah, I figured you would say something like that," Drew said which was followed by a hair flip. _

_May smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "You're the best boyfriend anyone can ask for."_

"Well?" Dawn asked.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair, "I'm going to go out for a bit," he said heading towards the door.

"Yeah, that's my boy. Make me proud, Drewy boy," Gary said as he closed the door.

~(:

This was it. It was now or never. Drew hesitantly walked up the front porch of May's house and rang the doorbell. The door flew open to reveal May's younger brother, Max, "Drew? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Drew sighed at the boy, "Is May home right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll get her. Why don't you come in and sit down. MAY!"

Drew took up on the offer and went in the house, making himself comfortable in the living room by sitting there in silent.

"Drew?"

~(:

**Ah, feels nice to update. **

**So I've been wondering. Should I update Repairing the Past over the weekend? The reason is because I have some ideas for it and it's been really itching me to update so should I? I know it's weird that I'm asking through a shared account but I do NOT want to leave an A/N as a chapter so I decided to ask it here. **

**Oh, and has anyone heard N.'s Farewell song in the game Black and White? It sounds so beautiful!**

**Review please because they make Cross and me happy. Just no flames please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Cross here. Fanfic wouldn't let me update on my story PokeHigh on my other account for some weird reason and I saw this up so I just decided, why not? So here it is.**

**I don't own Pokemon at all and ENJOY!**

* * *

Drew turned his head to see a young boy a few years younger than him, his eyebrows furrowed. Max wanted to say something rude but didn't. Instead, he pointed up the stairs, "go ahead, she won't come out."

Drew walked up the wooden steps carefully as he did not want to trip and end up walking around with a bump on his head. Opening the door that was marked May's room all he could see was darkness. He took a step and was instantly knocked back down; he touched his red face only to feel a stinging sensation. As the lights turned on Drew could see May panting heavily and with a frying pan in her hand.

"What was that for!" Drew exclaimed his question.

May didn't answer him and merely turned her head, "please go," she whispered. Drew, on the other hand, stood back on his feet and walked towards her. When he lightly touched her shoulder she flinched a bit and walked out, putting on a sweater and her shoes before leaving the house.

**~May's P.O.V.~**

I can't believe I did that! Max just said he was about to bust my door down but instead, pick-locked it and sent Drew in. Urgh! I even had my emergency frying pan in hand. Great. Drew is going to hate me even more.

I walked up to Leaf's house and threw a few pebbles on her window. Leaf slowly opened her window, making sure not too make a sound, "May!" She whispered loudly, "what are you doing her?"

"I need some company," May called up to her. Leaf nodded and snuck out through the window.  
"So what's up?" Leaf asked her fellow brunette as she touched down onto the ground.

"I…um…I accidentally hit Drew with a frying pan!" She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and shut her eyes tight. Leaf stared at her with wide eyes, "so what happened after?"

"I kind of left him there."

"At your house?"

"Mhm."

"In your room?"

"Yeah."

"Idiot," Leaf sighed and slapped her forehead.

"What?" May whined.

"Drew is in your room all alone, where all your things, including personal things, are most likely out in the open."

An awkward silence was made between them before May rushed back to her house, not caring if her legs wanted to give in.

When she got there, the door was closed and the room was lit as she entered. Her belongings were right where they were with no Drew in sight; she checked her drawers and found that everything was still okay. Until she opened one, one of her discs was gone. And not just any disc, the one where she put her thoughts on.

"DREW!" She yelled into the night.

**-Next day-**

"Drew!" May shouted through the halls, getting the attention of some of his fangirls. When she did find him, she went right up in his face.

"If it's a kiss you want, you're not getting it June," he smirked.

This only enraged May further, "I don't want a kiss, especially not from you. I want my disc back!" She held out her hand and out the other on her hip.

"Cool your bandana, you mean this one?" He held up a floppy disc between two of his fingers as his smirked widened a bit.

May lunged for it but when he stepped back so it was out of her reach, she quickly stepped on his foot and grabbed her disc. Drew yelped in pain, thankfully no one was around to see him get beat by a girl.

May came up to her locker and quickly stuffed it in her bag, hoping none would find it, "whatcha got there?" A voice from behind her asked.

Spinning around, May came face-to-face with Dawn. The blunette had her usual smile on, "so what did you put in your bag?"

Oh, nothing important, just some homework," May did her best to lie.

"We had homework!" Dawn shouted and flailed her arms a bit, "let me see!"

"Dawn! I'm not in all of your classes. Maybe you should ask someone who is."

Dawn nodded and ran off, looking for any student she could identify from her class when she could have gone to the teacher.

"So what is it really?" Leaf's voice came from beside her and May jumped. "How did you do that?"

"I got practice," Leaf simply stated, "so what's in it? I know it isn't homework."

May stuttered for a bit, trying to think up another white lie. "You really wanna know?"

"That's not even a question."

"Right. Well in it is…my thoughts really."

"Thoughts?"

"Yep."

"Like in a diary?"

"Mhm."

"And this disc is kept where?"

"In my room obviously."

"In a?"

"Drawer!"

"And who took it?"

"That egotistical jerk, Drew!"

"…right well, I'll see you later," with that, Leaf left May at her locker with a hidden smirk.

Around the corner, Leaf went up to one of her friends. "Got it all?" She asked.

"Of course I did, I'm as handy with a camera as I am with a mallet!"

"Yes you are Misty." The two girls left, info on their objective on film. "Although I have no idea how you got her to tell," Misty wondered about her friend.

"That Misty, is going to be a secret. Forever and always."

The two came up to a group of boys with a certain green-headed boy was in. "Hey Drew!" Misty called out.

Drew looked over at the girls and excused himself from the group. "What do you want?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

"What did you see in May's diary?"

"W-What makes you think I had it?"

"Because we have proof." Misty simply said.

"Hmph, you obviously don't," Drew flicked his hair.

"Are you questioning my abilities to find secrets?" Leaf raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes. And I haven't even looked in that disc."

"…we never said anything about a disc." A grin appeared on each of the girl's faces as Drew started to slowly back away.

"How did you know it was a disc?"

"I, um…"

"And it was yesterday, so you obviously had no problem looking at it."

"Um, it's locked!" Drew shouted.

"Aha! So you did look!" They both pointed an index finger at him.

Drew knew he was at a dead end, so what did he do? Run as if he was being chased by fangirls.

"I bet the password has something to do with Drew," Misty thought out loud.

"Could be, let's check after school."

* * *

**Alright. I'm done this short chapter. I know, I probably rushed it and it was short yet again. Anyways, review if you'd like and please no flames!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been far too long that the next chapter hasn't been posted so I decided to write a small chapter. Once again disclaimer: Neither of us owns anything.**

**~Cross**

* * *

Misty sat on the small twin bed in Leaf's room. The walls were a simple white with various reminders and pictures. Leaf was busy, trying to hack into May's journal.

"Any progress?" Misty asked her friend.

The brunette shook her head. "None so far. I've tried anything that is related to Drew. His name, family, Pokemon, even his life."

The redhead had gone into deep thought, if she were May, what would her password be? Something simple, something she did every day to remind her since she was so forgetful. "Ugh!" Misty flopped; her limbs sprawled on the bed and her hair out of its usual ponytail to relax.

"Oh stop that, that's not how a Waterflower would act."

"That's how my sisters act."

"Well then, that's not how the Misty I know acts."

Misty sat up, her hair a bit of a mess and her clothes slightly wrinkled, but there was a sparkle in her eyes. "I think I've got it!" She jumped of the bed and typed furiously, often hitting the backspace button.

The computer made a buzzer sound and Misty sighed, "I thought for sure 'Food Forever' would work."

It was Leaf's turn to think again. "You might be on the right track," she said, typing carefully.

The computer beeped and the girls were in.

"What was the password?" Misty asked.

Leaf smirked, "It was 'Dinner with Drew'. But you were very close!"

The brunette felt a small surge of excitement as she saw the pixilated letter pop onto the screen, the information they held were very valuable to her. Something, however, caught their eyes.

_June 2_

_I've been having weird thoughts lately, and they've mainly been focused on Drew. I don't know, I haven't felt this way before. My stomach would be turning, my chest would be pounding. And I have no idea why._

_I was looking online and people said that it might be love. Blech! I think I might get sick. I mean, me? In love with a guy who can't even remember my name? No way! It could be a small crush though, Max said he had something like that._

"I can't believe she didn't tell us!" Misty yelled as Leaf laughed out loudly.

Once her laughter died down, Leaf cleared her throat. "A-Ahem! So yeah, we have to help May realize that she's obviously in love and that Drew is way to in love with her."

"That's impossible. Drew won't crack, May won't confess. We have got to do something; she'll thank us for this," Misty said.

Leaf was way ahead of her redheaded friend. "I've got it," she spoke up, "Here's what we do." She whispered soft words into Misty's ear. Misty smiled widely and gave Leaf thumbs up.

* * *

The next day, the brunette and redhead pulled Drew into the shadows of the school. "Here you are," Misty said creepily. Drew felt terrified.

"In the alley where no one can hear your screams," Leaf finished the sentence. "Now, tell us what you know."

Drew sat up in the chair he was seated in after he composed himself. "I don't know anything," he said coolly and flicked his bangs.

"We know you opened it, and we also know that you read what was inside. We know everything," Leaf smirked.

Drew let out a small shriek as the two girls crept closer. They had tied him up in a swivel chair and spun it multiple times.

"Tell us what you know!" Leaf asked him.

"No! AHHH!" For every time Drew denied the girls an answer, he would get violently spun.

"Tell!" Misty yelled angrily and held up her famous mallet to appear more threatening.

"I said no!" Drew fought back the urge to hurl on the ground, he knew the girls would take pictures and use that to their advantage.

"It's fine, Hayden, cause we got all day!" The brunette exclaimed.

* * *

**Okay and that's all I got so far in my head, creativity is slipping away!**


End file.
